Historias de Ultratumba
by Stardust Thief
Summary: La rosa de cristal: los gb deben recuperar una valisa rosa de cristal cortado pero ¿que representa? porque todas las involucradas mueren?
1. El Diario de Dokuro

-1**A/N: **Bueno ahora me dio por escribir algo de misterio...solo por cambiar de género XD. Esto serán oneshots, no estarán vinculadas las historias. Los personajes son algo OOC.

**Disclaimer: **No me pertenece Get Backers, si me perteneciera sería una serie de trama bastante torcida.

"Recuperen el diario de Dokuro"

_Dokuro era una cantante y pintora que pintaba ángeles en honor a gente real. Hitoshi, su novio, era un chico bastante responsable y ocupado. Jamás llegaba a los conciertos de Dokuro, y ella siempre decía que no importaba. Pero un día, uno de los escenarios donde Dokuro se presentó tenía una bomba. Hitoshi se propuso ir a ese concierto en particular, pero como siempre, llegó tarde. Dokuro estaba tendida en el suelo, muerta. Desde entonces, Hitoshi se volvió loco, y robó el diario de Dokuro para cumplir todos los deseos que encontrara en el._

Paul leía acerca de unos extraños asesinatos en el periódico. Una señora bastante normal entró al Honky Tonk, miró a su alrededor y sin pensarlo preguntó a Paul -Disculpe, ¿podría ver a los recuperadores?-

-¡Somos nosotros, los Get Backers!- dijo Ban, corriendo a estrechar la mano de la mujer.

-¡Recuperaremos lo que nos pida!- dijo Ginji con una sonrisa.

-Por favor, pagaré lo que sea...- dijo la mujer -¡pero recuperen el diario de mi Dokuro!-

-¿Dokuro Takajashi? ¿La cante y pintora fallecida?- preguntó Ginji.

-Ella era mi hija, y su novio robó su diario.- contestó la señora -Yo jamás lo leí, pero ahora quiero saber que era lo que pensaba de la vida, a veces me parecía que no era quien aparentaba.-

-Señora, ¿está conciente de que si dice algo en ese diario, podría cambiar todo lo que usted siente?- preguntó Ban.

-A veces es mejor no enterarse.- dijo Ginji.

-Si no quieren recuperarlo...-

-¡No!- dijo Ban -¡Lo recuperaremos!-

-Gracias.- dijo la señora.

-Chicos- dijo Paul -Deben saber que el chico no ha aparecido en unas semanas.-

-Podemos encontrar lo que sea, y a quien sea.- dijo Ban, y salieron rápido como el viento del café.

Ginji y Ban, con periódico en mano, pidieron bastantes indicaciones a policías, conocidos, desconocidos, vagabundos y muchos más. No tuvieron éxito en la ubicación de Hitoshi Nakamura, pero si notaron algo bastante curioso: todas las víctimas de los misteriosos asesinatos habían sido pintadas por Dokuro, en forma de ángeles. Y no solo era eso. Los cadáveres habían sido encontrados en ubicaciones que, si se les unía con una línea en orden, era una línea perfectamente recta, como conduciendo a un lugar.

-Ban-chan, ¿no crees que es extraño?- preguntó Ginji.

-Mejor visitamos todos esos lugares.- dijo Ban.

-Espero no haya fantasmas.- dijo Ginji.

-No seas idiota.-

Los recuperadores visitaron cada uno de los lugares donde los cadáveres habían sido hallados. Todos tenían algo en común: habían sido pintados, y en el lugar donde alguna vez había yacido el cuerpo había un dibujo hecho con sangre de una pluma.

-¿Qué crees que sea esto, Ban?-

-No tengo idea, pero ¿has notado que todas las plumas indican al mismo lado?-

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-

-¡A que las plumas pueden ser pistas, idiota!-

-¿Seguiremos unas plumas?-

-¿Tienes una idea mejor?-

-No...-

Siguieron el largo rastro de plumas, extrañamente todas iguales, hasta llegar a una antigua casa abandonada. Estaba llena de pinturas de ángeles, pero además de eso, todo estaba lleno de telarañas, pelusas, polvo y cosas escabrosas de los antiguos dueños de la casa. Se veía que era un lugar bastante religioso, había crucifijos y rosarios colgando por donde miraras.

Además, el lugar tenía un aire extraño, sentías que te observaban. Si te parabas en el centro, casi podías sentir la presencia de otro ser. Daba miedo, incluso el voltear sabiendo que podía haber un cadáver enfrente de ti asustaba solo de imaginarlo.

-Ban, algo se siente rarísimo aquí.- dijo Ginji, viendo a su alrededor.

-Creo que nos acercamos, Ginji, en realidad estamos cerca.- contestó Ban con algo de su habitual orgullo.

_-¿Precisamente de que están cerca?- _preguntó una voz femenina desde atrás.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- preguntó Ginji armándose de valor.

-_Yo pregunté antes, no han contestado mi pregunta_.- dijo la voz, desde otro lugar. Parecía que la voz giraba alrededor de los recuperadores, con cada momento se sentía la presencia en otro lugar, parecía que era el aire el que hablaba -_¿A qué se están acercando?-_

-No contestaremos si no te dejas ver.- dijo Ban.

-Bien, aquí me tienen. _-_ dijo la voz, ahora si se escuchaba clara y de un solo lugar.

Ban y Ginji voltearon atrás y vieron salir de las sombras una chica con quemaduras en todo el cuerpo el rostro.

-¡¿Dokuro?!- exclamaron Ban y Ginji a coro. A duras penas podían distinguir el rostro, que aún conservaba algo de belleza, entre tantas quemaduras y llagas. La figura solo sonrió.

Pero estaba muerta, de eso estaban seguros. Nunca en su vida creyeron que iban a ver una imagen tan retorcida como la que tenían en frente. La cosa se ponía más extraña cada momento, parecía que en lugar de acercarse a la verdad, se alejaban más de ella.

-Dok-ku--rr-o- san ¿dónde está su diario?- preguntó Ginji petrificado.

-Los diarios son privados, ¿qué quieren con el mío?- preguntó Dokuro.

-Somos los Get Backers, recuperamos lo que nos pidan, y nos pidieron recuperar tu diario de las manos de tu novio.- dijo Ban, algo intrigado también -Así que entrégalo.-

-¿Así que alguien quiere conocer mis secretos?- dijo Dokuro -Nadie debería saber mis secretos, los secretos deben quedarse sin saber.-

-Escucha, danos tu diario y te dejaremos.- dijo Ban algo harto.

-Toda la gente que supo mis secretos sufrió las consecuencias, en su honor, un ángel en cada lienzo.-

-¿A qué te refieres?- dijo Ginji.

-Hitomi.- dijo Dokuro, mostrando el dibujo de uno de los ángeles, este era una chica -mi mejor amiga, una chica linda, graciosa, amable e inteligente. ¿Pero porqué tomó mi diario en aquella fiesta?- Dokuro siguió caminado alrededor del cuarto hacia mas pinturas, y dando una presentación parecida de cada uno de ellos, todas acabando en que de una u otra forma, se enteraban de sus secretos. Cada una de las personas que habían sido asesinadas tras la muerte de Dokuro eran las de los cuadros, no más, no menos.

-¿¡Entonces fuiste tu quien los asesinó!?- dijo Ginji.

-¿Yo? Yo solo convertí a las personas en ángeles en mis pinturas- dijo Dokuro con tono inocente -Yo no maté a nadie, sin embargo, no se puede decir lo mismo de mi querido amante...Hitoshi, quien cumplió con todos mis deseos, pero no tomó en cuenta que estaba haciendo lo mismo que los demás: enterarse de mis secretos - dijo Dokuro, y apuntó arriba, donde colgaba de una cuerda el cuerpo del chico. Pálido, estático, se distinguía el diario de Dokuro en su bolsillo, pero cuando se alejaron un poco, vieron el resultado de las locuras de una mente torcida y siniestra. Pintadas en la pared del fondo, se apreciaban dos enormes alas pintadas con sangre. La imagen completa daba la impresión de que las alas de la pared salían de la espalda del chico, dándole una imagen angelical pero sádica.

Los recuperadores se quedaron boquiabiertos ante la imagen. Cuando regresaron su mirada, Dokuro ya no estaba, más en el suelo, escrito con cenizas decía 'cumplan con su trabajo, yo ya he cumplido con el mío'. En lo que terminaron de leer la frase, el diario extrañamente se cayó del bolsillo de Hitoshi. Ban lo recogió y comenzó a leer. Dokuro, como su madre lo había dicho, no era lo que aparentaba. Ella siempre mostraba amor y el lado bello de la vida a todos, pero su diario solo expresaba odio, ira, rencor, angustia y enojo.

Pero lo más angustiante estaba al final. Las últimas páginas del diario eran una lista de gente que ella odiaba a muerte. La gente de la lista era la misma que había sido asesinada, la misma de las pinturas de ángeles. Sin embargo, como ella había dicho, ella no los había matado, por lo menos no con sus propias manos. Cada nombre estaba tachado, pero claramente esa no era su caligrafía...sino la de Hitoshi. Al final, estaba escrito, éste con la letra del chico, 'Hitoshi', y este estaba tachado con la caligrafía de Dokuro. Estrictamente, Hitoshi era el asesino, pero los asesinatos fueron a voluntad de la chica. Si te fijabas bien en el rostro de Hitoshi, tenía llagas y quemaduras iguales a las de Dokuro, cuando el ni siquiera había estado en la explosión. Hitoshi había sido su última víctima.

Ban cerró el diario y lo dejó en el suelo, justo abajo de Hitoshi. Inclinó la cabeza y caminó hacia afuera.

-¡Pero Ban!- dijo Ginji -¿No le daremos el diario a la señora?-

-Ginji, a veces es mejor no enterarse de algunas cosas.-

**A/N: **por favor dejen review ¿siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii?


	2. Personalidad Dividida

-1**A/N: **Me gustó más la historia pasada...pero bueno jeje XD. Lean hasta el final, que es lo que hace que esta se gane el título de 'historia de ultratumba'. Bueno, de hecho también lo primero, creo que se va a notar bastante porque no se como ser intrigante XDDD. No se si esté cambiando el concepto de lo que es la esquizofrenia, estoy consiente de que podría estar exagerando un poco, quizá sea algo ofensivo (yo misma tengo un pariente esquizofrénico, pero no a este grado). ¡Casi se me olvida! este fic tiene mas romance que misterio (¡no me maten! Se muere)

**Disclaimer: **no me pertenece Get Backers, bla, bla, bla, bla...

"Recuperen el cariño de mi esposa"

_-No podemos decirle eso al pobre chico, sería muy doloroso.- se decía en la escena de un crimen -La esquizofrenia puede hace sufrir a los seres queridos tanto como al enfermo.-_

-¡Hola!- dijo Hitomi entrando al recibidor de la casa, donde Kazuma, su esposo, leía ansiosamente. El chico no contestó.

-Kazuma¿por qué no me hablas?-

-Has estado con el de nuevo¿no es así?-

-Kazuma¡ya te dije que no te he traicionado¡Es ese problema que tienes!-

-¡Insolente! Llevamos dos meses de casados¡y ni así me eres fiel!-

-¡Por favor cálmate¡Odio cuando te pones así!- dijo la chica, sus ojos color esmeralda brillando a punto de romper en llanto -¡Sabes que la esquizofrenia te altera la realidad!-

-¡Aunque tuviera problema no justificaría tu traición!-

-¡No he hecho nada!-

-¡CÁLLATE!-

-¡No sabes lo que hice por ti, déjame explicarlo!-

-¡QUE TE CALLES!-

-Si eso quieres, me callaré, pero no volveré a hablarte.-

Desde esa pelea, Hitomi no le dirigió una sola palabra a su esposo de nuevo. El chico estaba bastante deprimido, pero por más que le insistiera, se disculpara, la abrazara y le regalase cosas, la chica lo ignoraba. Pero al principio no quiso dejar su orgullo y convencerse de que ella no lo había engañado, pero cuando escuchó los sollozos de la chica en la noche, su mente lo percibió de otra forma.

Ya estarás impaciente de saber que tiene que ver esto con la historia. Ginji y Ban hacían carteles con marcadores permanentes, la lluvia les había arruinado los de marcadores a base de agua. Kazuma entró al café con rostro solemne, su orgullo anterior se había ido, dejando ver su cara sensible. Al ver los carteles a medio terminar, intuyó que los chicos eran los recuperadores.

-Disculpen¿son ustedes los Get Backers?- preguntó con una anormal cortesía viniendo de él.

-¡Con porcentaje de 100 de éxito!- dijo Ban, dejando el cartel en la mesa con el marcador abierto.

-Les quiero pedir que me ayuden a recuperar algo.-

-Diga mas.- dijo Ban.

-Esto les sonará bastante extraño, no se si puedan ayudar...-

-Recuperamos lo que sea.- dijo Ginji.

-¡Recuperen el cariño que me tenía mi esposa!-

-Eso si es raro, Ban-chan.-

(Sape para chibi Ginji)- Recuperaremos lo que sea.-

-No hay problema si no quieren.-

-¡Servicio de recuperación de los Get Backers!- exclamó Ginji.

Esa noche siguieron al chico a su casa. Al llegar, oyeron como el le rogaba que le hablara, como la acusaba de traición, y lo mas violento después. Escucharon como al salir al jardín peleaba con otro hombre, con una voz idéntica.

-¡Déjala en paz!-

-¿Acaso piensas que te ama? Ya ni te habla.-

-¡Vete!-

-No me voy, esta es mi casa, y ella es mi esposa.-

-¡Ella es _mi _esposa!-

-Pero si ella me ama a mi¿cómo puedes decir eso?-

-¡Dije que te fueras!-

-No me voy, ella debe estar esperándome.-

-¡No le hagas daño¡Vuelve acá!-

Se encaminó furioso al cuarto de Hitomi, y la despertó con un golpe. La chica cayó de la cama, y dio un grito tan aterrorizado de que Ban y Ginji corrieron a ayudar. Se encontraron a Hitomi en el suelo, pero no tenía una sola marca de golpes. Kazuma estaba mostrando un cuchillo a Hitomi.

-Vámonos, si no vienes, le llevaré a la fuerza.- dijo el chico.

-¡Ayúdenos por favor!- rogaba Kazuma. Hitomi no hablaba.

-¿¡Qué demonios pasa!?- gritó Ban -¡No hay nadie más aquí!-

-¡Tenemos que hacer algo!- dijo Ginji. -¡Va a matarla!-

-¡No interfieran!- dijo el chico.

-¡Ayúdenla por favor!-

-¡¿Qué hacemos Ban!?

-¡Váyanse!- gritó el chico con coraje.

-¡Por favor ayúdenla!-

-¡No lo soporto más!- dijo Ginji.

-¡Creí que con eso ibas a morir!- dijo Kazuma.

-¡¿Qué le hiciste a Hitomi?!- preguntó el chico, y recibió un golpe de sí mismo.

-¡Ya BASTAAAAAAAAAA!- gritó Ginji, y liberó una descarga eléctrica que debilitó bastante a Kazuma, y extrañamente no le hizo nada de daño a Hitomi.

-¡Kazuma!- gritó Hitomi con ojos llorosos, mas cuando las lágrimas caían al rostro de Kazuma, se sentían frías.

-Si ese es el hombre a quien quieres, entonces me iré.- dijo Kazuma desde su posición.

-¡Sabes que te amo!-

-Lo amas a él, tú me odias.-

-Si no te amara¡¿hubiera hecho esto?!- dijo Hitomi, y al ponerse de espaldas, una herida empezó a sangrar, manchando la espalda de su blusa. Cuando Kazuma trató de tocarla, su mano atravesó el cuerpo de la chica, como si fuera aire.

-¡¿Qué es esto?!- exclamó indignado.

-¿Recuerdas esa vez que el te había convencido de acabar con tu vida?-

-¿Qué tiene que ver con esto?-

-Recuerda que traté de detenerte, todo fue mi culpa.-

-¡¿De qué hablas?!-

-De que ese puñal no llego a tu pecho- dijo Hitomi solemne -sentí que era mi culpa que tuvieras ese conflicto con él, y quise terminarlo.-

-¡Pero te habías curado¡Regresaste sola del hospital!-

-¿No te avisaron?-

-(Ban, esto si que es raro)- dijo Ginji.

-¿De qué?-

-De que no sobreviví a ese cuchillo.-

-Es decir que...- dijo, casi sin sorprenderse de que había convivido con un fantasma por unas semanas.

-Así es, me sacrifiqué para que no tuvieras más conflictos.- dijo Hitomi, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Hitomi...- dijo Kazuma, y trató de abrazar a Hitomi, olvidando que ella no tenía forma física desde que le había dicho lo de su muerte.

-Los momentos que pasamos juntos, significaron mucho para mi, gracias por todo, pero ahora que he cumplido con mi pendiente, me tengo que ir.-

-¡¿Pero cual era tu pendiente¡¿Por qué tienes que irte?!-

-No podía irme hasta que supieras que te quiero más que a nada y a nadie. Ahora que lo sabes, me tengo que ir.- dijo, y poco a poco se desvaneció.

-Ella era una buena chica, no es tu culpa ni la suya que haya tenido que irse.- dijo Ginji, tratando de animarlo.

-Gracias por todo.- dijo Kazuma, llorando y viendo al suelo.

-Vámonos.- dijo Ban -Es mejor que esté solo un rato.

La semana siguiente, los recuperadores escuchaban un trabajo que Hevn les había conseguido. Paul leía el diario como de costumbre. Ban pensaba acerca del trabajo igual que Ginji.

-¿No es el chico, Kazuma, el de esta fotografía el que les encargó un trabajo la última vez?- interrumpió Paul, causando que los recuperadores se amontonaran para ver la foto.

-"Chico esquizofrénico se suicida"- leyó Ban.

-Eso explica mucho.- dijo Ginji.

_-La esquizofrenia puede hace sufrir a los seres queridos tanto como al enfermo.- _contestó Hevn.

**A/N:**...bla, bla, bla...lo se, esto casi no tuvo muertes ni escenas sádicas o retorcidas XD hubiera querido ponerle de eso. ¿NOTARON QUE DE NUEVO NO LES PAGARON A LOS POBRECITOS RECUPERADORES?


	3. La Gente del Piso Trece

**A/N** ¡¡¡Hola de nuevo, gracias para quien haya seguido leyendo hasta el tercer capitulo!!! Por cierto, para a quienes se les ocurra preguntar, este edificio NO TENÍA ESCALERAS!!!

**Disclaimer:** ustedes saben perfectamente que no me pertenece Get Backers

"La Gente del piso Trece"

_Todo comenzó en un elevador, como el título dice. Uno bastante normal, por cierto. Ryo Ozawa y Kenji Koizumi iban solos en el elevador, a decir verdad estaban solos en el edificio, en el odioso turno nocturno en una compañía de teléfonos, cuando Ryo le propuso matrimonio a Kenji. Era un día bastante frío, pero lo peor fue cuando el elevador se atoró. Por desgracia para ellos, estaban en el trece, que no se usaba porque tenía algo bastante tenebroso: el que entrara en la oficina de ese piso, nunca salía. Se escuchaban ruidos todas las noches, por eso todos odiaban ese turno. _

_-¡Jamás saldremos!- decía Kenji, desesperada, pero antes de perder la esperanza, el teléfono sonó._

_-Es el teléfono de la oficina.- dijo Ryo, mas valiente, en parte porque era cinco años mayor que la joven que tenía escasos 20 –pensé que no servía, hace años que nadie trabaja aquí.-_

_-¿Qué hacemos?- dio Kenji, y se dejó caer recargándose en la pared del elevador para quedar sentada._

_El teléfono seguía sonando._

_-Yo contestaré.- dijo Ryo al ver que su amada estaba llorando, no tenía claro porque._

_-¿Qué haré si no sales de la oficina?- _

_-Todo saldrá bien, ya verás.- dijo Ryo, acariciándole el cabello negro a la chica, y regalándole una sonrisa cariñosa –Podría usar el teléfono para pedir ayuda.- dijo valeroso, pero sus ojos verdes mostraban algo de temor, nadie sabía que había en el infame piso trece._

_Ambos usaron su fuerza para abrir las puertas del elevador, hasta que finalmente, tuvieron a la vista la puerta a la oficina que tenía el teléfono que podría salvarles la vida. Extrañamente, seguía sonando. Ryo salió primero, y Kenji lo tomó de la mano._

_-Iré contigo.- dijo la chica. _

_-No sabemos que hay dentro, quédate aquí, y si no vuelvo, sálvate como puedas.- dijo, y entró a la oficina, haciendo rechinar la puerta._

_Al entrar, un extraño viento cerró la puerta. Ryo encendió la luz, y se dirigió al teléfono, que había dado su último sonar cuando la puerta se cerró. Al llegar al teléfono, éste volvió a sonar, tomando por sorpresa a Ryo. Mientras tanto, Kenji temblaba de la angustia. Ryo se armó de valor y tomó el teléfono._

_-Están atrapados.- dijo una voz femenina, como de una joven, por el teléfono. Las luces se apagaron, se escuchó un llanto con la misma voz que la del teléfono seguido por los gritos de Ryo y Kenji, y nunca más se supo de ellos. El edificio fue abandonado tras tantas desapariciones, pero jamás fue destruido._

Quince años después...

-¡Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!- gritaba Ginji, quejándose de que Ban se había comido la comida que Kazuki les había dado.

-¿Qué?- dijo Ban con la boca llena.

-Eso no fue muy amable.- dijo Kazuki.

-Cabefha de hifhlo.- dijo Ban (bueno, así se entendió con tanta comida en la boca.), Kazuki le dio un golpe en la cabeza, no muy típico de él.

-Disculpen, ¿no estorbo?- dijoun chico de ojos verdes.

-Adelante.- dijo el dueño del café.

-Tengo un trabajo para los recuperadores.- dijo el chico.

-Fhomos nofhotros.- dijo Ban, aún masticando, y tirando del cabello de Ginji y Kazuki.

-¿Que necesita recuperar?- preguntó Ginji, ansioso de saber.

-Mas bien es un 'quien'...- contestó el chico –su nombre es Kenji Koizumi. Ésta es una fotografía de ella.- agregó, y les mostró una fotografía de la chica.

-Es muy bonita...- dijo Ginji, acercándose a la foto.

-¿Cuándo desapareció?- preguntó Ban.

-Ayer.- dijo el chico.

-¿Ya llamó a la policía?- dijo Kazuki, fijándose atentamente en los ojos de Ryo, quien parecía querer ocultarlos por sentirse tan observado.

-No me creerían.- dijo el chico.

-En todo caso- se pausó Ban un momento -¿dónde la vio por última vez?-

-En el piso trece de ese edificio.- dijo el chico, apuntando al edificio abandonado pero aún en buenas condiciones.

-¿El piso trece?- dijo Paul tras una pausa bastante incómoda -¿Estuvo usted ahí?-

-Si, ella estuvo ahí, creo que ella no pudo salir.- dijo el chico, poniéndose unos lentes de sol para evitar la mirada del maestro de los hilos. Kazuki retiró la mirada.

-¿Cómo entraron?- dijo Paul extrañado. -Ese edificio ha estado cerrado por años.

-No, yo trabajo ahí, todo pasó ayer cuando el elevador falló.- contestó el chico, y se dirigió a la puerta.

-¡Espere!- dijo Ban -¿Cual es su nombre?-

-_ Ryo Ozawa.- _contestó el chico, y salió del café.

-Bueno Ginji, mejor empezamos.- dijo Ban, abriendo la puerta, pero antes de que pudieran salir, Kazuki se levantó.

-¡Esperen!- dijo el maestro de los hilos –Hay algo raro en ese chico, sus ojos tenían un brillo bastante extraño.-

-No seas miedoso, cabeza de hilo.- dijo Ban, y los recuperadores salieron del café.

Para su sorpresa, al salir no encontraron a Ryo. Parecía que se hubiese desvanecido o la tierra se lo hubiera tragado. Ban y Ginji se subieron al adorado chiquitín de Ban y se fueron a realizar su nuevo trabajo. Al llegar al edificio se percataron de que lo que Paul decía era cierto, estaba cerrado. Ban tuvo que romper varios candados para poder pasar, y Ginji derribó la puerta junto con unos trozos de madera que estaban clavados por dentro, que no se sabía quien había puesto.

Al entrar, todo parecía normal. No había muebles, como era lógico, y todo parecía estar en su lugar. Pero (como mencioné en las notas de arriba) si no había escaleras, ¿cómo subir? Solo estaba el elevador, y sería muy obvio que no funcionara. No había otra forma de subir, así que Ban presionó el botón de la flecha indicando para arriba y escucharon como el elevador bajaba.

-Es extraño.- dijo Ginji -Podría jurar que en los edificios abandonados normales los elevadores no están o no funcionan.-

-Quizá,- dijo Ban -éste no sea un edificio normal.-

El elevador les abrió las puertas. Los recuperadores entraron para encontrárselo lleno de telarañas por dentro, el espejo roto y los engranes de afuera rechinaban con un ruido casi insoportable. El botón para el piso trece era lo único que parecía seguir en uso, todos los demás botones estaban tan mugrientos que a duras penas alcanzaban a distinguir los números. Ginji presionó el botón. Las puertas se cerraron, ya no había marcha atrás.

-¿Crees que sea cierto lo de las desapariciones?- preguntó Ginji.

-Eso estamos a punto de averiguarlo.- contestó Ban.

-Posiblemente son unos ladrones que usan este lugar para secuestrar gente y pedir recompensa.- propuso Ginji.

-Es probable, pero en ese caso, es posible que eso no suceda muy frecuentemente, después de todo, el edificio está abandonado.- dijo Ban, y el rechinante sonido de los engranes se detuvo. Habían llegado al piso trece. Las puertas se abrieron para mostrar el misterioso escenario.

Para su sorpresa, este piso si estaba amueblado, todo se veía en buen estado e incluso se veían algunos documentos y carpetas a través de la ventana de la oficina. Los Get Backers salieron a investigar.

-Parece que aún estuviera habitado.- comentó Ginji, y caminó más adelante.

Como seguro habrás notado, esta vez no sonó el teléfono, o por lo menos _aún _no sonaba. Ban entró en la oficina mientras Ginji buscaba pistas en el pasillo. Todo estaba lleno de plantas artificiales, estatuas tamaño real y cajas con documentos de hacía quince años, que eran los más recientes, pues había mas viejos. Lo único que en realidad se veía fuera de lugar eran las estatuas.

El tiempo pasó y no encontraron nada. Los recuperadores estaban hartos de tanto buscar. Pasaron las horas, hasta que empezó a oscurecer, y Ginji encendió las luces, que milagrosamente también funcionaban. Pero cuando toda la luz del día se había ido, el teléfono comenzó a sonar. Ginji y Ban voltearon inmediatamente.

-¡Imposible!- exclamó Ginji.

-Debe ser una broma o algo así.- dijo Ban, pero antes de terminar de hablar las luces se habían ido. Se escuchó el llanto de una chica, y Ban prendió su encendedor, el que todos sabemos que siempre lleva con el propósito de poder fumar en cualquier parte.

-¿Vinieron a rescatarme?- dijo la voz perdida en la oscuridad.

-¿Kenji?- preguntó Ginji esperanzado.

-Mi nombre es _Sabato._- dijo la voz aún llorosa, y la luz regresó. Las estatuas habían desaparecido, o mas bien parecían haberse transformado en personas, y la voz reveló su apariencia: una chica de cabello castaño y bastante delgada.

-_¡Podremos salir!- _dijo una de las personas, y todos se apresuraron al elevador, pero al abrir la puerta, no había suelo, el elevador había bajado y no llegaba por mas que la pobre gente presionara el botón.

-¡Por favor llévenme lejos de aquí!- dijo Sabato llorando, y una chica mayor, a la que le calcularía todos unos veinte años, llegó a consolarla.

-No llores, saldremos de aquí, no pasa nada.-

-Gracias señorita Kenji, pero yo estoy desesperada.-

-Bueno, yo solo llevo una noche aquí, tu llevas mas que yo, pero no hay porque desesperar, confío en Ryo.-

-¡¿Señorita Kenji?!- preguntaron a coro los recuperadores, y al recordar la fotografía se dieron cuenta de que se trataba de la buscada. La única diferencia eran los ojos, tenían una esencia parecida a los de Ryo, y al decir verdad, todos en el piso trece tenían la misma mirada.

-¡Pues yo estoy harto, jamás nos encontrarán en este piso! ¡Quiero salir!- dijo un hombre, que rompió una ventana y se lanzó. Todos voltearon a ver, y para su completo asombro, el hombre no sufrió de ninguna herida, ni un solo rasguño. Pero por el otro lado, la gente parecía no verlo.

-¡¿Qué es este lugar?!- exclamó Ban.

-Señorita Kenji, tenemos que salir, el señor Ryo debe estar preocupado.- dijo Ginji.

-¿Ryo los mandó a rescatarme?- preguntó Kenji.

-Si,- contestó Ban.- somos los Get Backers, recuperamos lo que sea.

-¡Llévenos a todos!- dijo Sabato.

-¡Claro!- dijo Ginji.

-¿Porqué no pueden salir?- preguntó Ban, y Sabato se vio obligada a contestar.

-Chicos, tengo algo que confesarles, y no le va a gustar.- dijo Sabato –Se trata de porque nunca hemos podido salir de aquí.-

-¿Nunca hemos podido?- dijo un hombre -¡Pero si solo llevamos una noche aquí!-

-Hace muchos años, ya perdí la cuenta de cuantos, cuando yo tenía quince...-

-¿Que no tiene usted quince?- preguntó una señora, interrumpiendo.

-Por favor les debo una disculpa a todos, pero déjenme terminar mi historia.- dijo Sabato –Cuando yo tenía quince, y este lugar estaba casi terminado, yo fui secuestrada por unos hombres, y me ocultaron aquí. Pasaron los meses y a mis secuestradores los encarcelaron, pero nunca dijeron mi localización, así que morí de hambre. Al principio les suplicaba a todos que me sacaran del edificio, pero nadie me hacía caso, decían que solo era una chiquilla que se burlaba de la gente, y eso no lo pude tolerar. Así es, soy un espíritu, y no puedo salir de aquí sin ayuda de un mortal, pero como nadie me ayudaba, los tuve que atrapar. Noté que como fantasma puedo convertir a los mortales en piedra, y eso es lo que hice.-

-¿Quieres decir que...?- preguntó Ginji a medias.

-Todo lo que trasformo en piedra cobra vida en la noche, cuando pronuncio mi nombre. Pero la gente solo recuerda hasta la última noche, en la que los capturé, los recuerdos de lo que pasa todas las noches, cuando cobran vida, se van junto con la oscuridad de la noche.-

-¡¿Es decir, que llevo aquí mas de quince años?!- dijo Kenji, y se formó un alboroto entre la gente del piso trece.

-Me disculpo, se que jamás me lo perdonarán, pero en realidad odio cuando la gente no me toma en serio, así que tuve que capturarlos. Pero esa no es la peor parte. La peor parte es que su mirada cambió porque al trasformarlos en piedra, ustedes murieron.-

-¿¡Qué?!-

-Es la peor parte, lo se, pero ustedes también son fantasmas que no pueden salir sin ayuda de los mortales.-

-¡¿Cómo salió Ryo entonces?!- preguntó Kenji.

-Ryo salió la noche pasada, aunque lo convertí en piedra, el pudo salir por una razón: el tenía intenciones de ayudarte a ti, Kenji, así que no pude impedir que saliera, sus intenciones eran lo que yo quería, un rescate a otra persona. Todos los que están aquí quisieron salir sin pensar en nadie más que en ellos mismos.-

-¡Pero ahora estamos nosotros!- dijo Ginji.

-Pueden venir todos.- dijo Ban, y presionó el botón del elevador. Esta vez, el elevador llegó, y todos se subieron, menos Sabato.

-¿Qué esperas?- dijo Ginji -Esto es lo que has estado esperando por años.-

-Me quedaré aquí, no merezco salir después de haber matado y secuestrado a tanta gente.- contestó Sabato.

-Vamos, no seas dura contigo misma, ellos sienten que no perdieron ni una noche.-

-Si, pero hice lo que esos secuestradores hicieron, dejé a la gente morir en el piso trece.-

-Vamos.- dijo Ban -Si la luz llega antes, esta gente se convertirá en piedra y tendremos que regresar mañana en la noche.-

-Me quedaré aquí, por lo menos una noche mas.- dijo Sabato.

-Volveremos por ti, ya verás Sabato.- dijo Ginji, y la puerta del elevador lleno de fantasmas (y dos humanos) se cerró, llevando a todos al primer piso, donde pudieron salir. La mayoría de la gente se desvaneció al salir, menos Kenji.

-_Kenji_- dijo la voz de Ryo, quien salió de entre la oscuridad.

-¡Ryo!- dijo Kenji, y ambos se abrazaron como no lo habían hecho en quince años. Sin soltarse, se desvanecieron ambos.

-Bueno Ginji, una misión mas cumplida.- dijo Ban -Vámonos.-

El día siguiente, los Get Backers regresaron al edificio a llevarse a Sabato. Pero al llegar se llevaron una sorpresa, el edificio acababa de ser demolido.

-¡¿Qué es esto?!- preguntó Ban a un arquitecto que hacía unas medidas en un plano.

-Demolimos este viejo edificio para construir uno nuevo.- contestó el arquitecto.

Ban se volteó con Ginji.

-_Sabato_.- dijo Ginji viendo al suelo al igual que Ban. En cuanto terminó de pronunciar el nombre, una ráfaga de viento creó unos pilares de polvo con forma de letras diciendo...

"GRACIAS POR TODO"


	4. Laguna Seca

-1**A/N: **esto está inspirado en el tren de 'Spirited Away'.

**Disclaimer: **No me pertenece Get Backers.

"Laguna Seca"

_Hay una laguna en los límites de esta ciudad. Hermosa y misteriosa a la vez, esconde un secreto que nadie ha querido revelar. Se dice que en un autobús que pasaba por ahí, se cometió un asesinato, un chico sufrió de heridas en el cuello hasta que murio desangrado. Dicen que el autobús se cayó a la laguna a causa del susto que el chofer se llavó, y sigue ahí, y todas las noches, el autobús sale del agua para seguir su viaje eterno por el mundo de los vivos, sin ser visto ni escuchado, a pesar de las súplicas de las muchas almas en pena que aún siguen atrapadas en él. Si escuchas el sonido del autobús, ¡cuidado! o podrías llegar a formar parte de la gente de este vehículo._ Esta fue la introducción a la tercera historia de un libro llamado 'Misterios Urbanos' que Natsumi leía para un examen de comprensión de lecturas.

-¿No le da curiosidad, señor Ginji?- preguntó Natsumi.

-Es extraño, nunca he visto esa laguna.- dijo Ginji.

-Eso es porque la historia es de hace bastantes años, esa laguna debe estar seca.- contestó Ban.

-Lo está,- dijo Paul –yo la ví.-

-¿Eso es cierto, jefe?- preguntó Natsumi -¿La laguna mencionada de verdad existe?-

-Sí,- contestó Paul –pero Ban tiene razón, está seca.-

-¿Usted ha visto los fantasmas?- preguntó Natsumi.

Paul se puso serio –No.- contestó muy brevemente –Pero ví cuando el asesinato ocurrió.-

-¡Queremos oír la historia!- dijo Ginji, y Paul se sentó en una mesa, con los demás.

-Ese chico era muy amigo mío, su nombre era Oliver, y venía de Londres. Era un día bastante normal, y decidimos tomar el autobús para llevarlo al aeropuerto, después de seis años de vivir aquí, su padres habían decidido regresar a su ciudad natal, aunque el chico no quisiera. El jamás llegó, ni al aeropuerto y mucho menos a Londres. Esa tarde, cuando oscureció, lo asaltaron unos ladrones, el camión se descontroló y cayó a la laguna. Yo tuve que darle la noticia a su familia. Desafortunadamente, en la noche, no encontraron los cuerpos de los pasajeros. El propio autobús no estaba ahí. No quedaba rastro de él, la familia decidió quedarse, pero hace ya muchos años se rindieron en la misión de recuperar el cuerpo, aunque en realidad, aunque es poco probable, podría ser que siga vivo.-

-¿Jamás ha vuelto a ir?- preguntó Natsumi.

-Si.- dijo Paul -pero sólo de día.-

-¡Nosotros lo recuperaremos!- propuso Ban.

-Chicos, es muy poco probable que encuentren al chico, vivo o muerto, es difícil encontrar a alguien que lleva varios años perdido, y mas si el vehículo no dejó rastro.-

-Yo creo que si podemos.- Ginji afirmó con entusiasmo.

-Gracias,- dijo Paul –pero tengan cuidado.-

Aunque bastante espontánea la misión, Ginji y Ban estaban dispuestos a resolver este misterio. Esa tarde, los recuperadores fueron a la laguna, siguiendo las indicaciones de Paul. Aunque les costó algo de trabajo dar con el lugar, al verlo lo reconocieron, gracias a la fotografía del libro de Natsumi. Efectivamente, la laguna estaba seca. No había una laguna, solo te dabas cuenta de que había existido porque donde solía estar, y ahora había pavimento, aún se veía desnivelado. Las líneas de la calle estaban prácticamente nuevas y el asfalto limpio, totalmente diferente a la calle de arriba (en la que el accidente había sucedido), esta era en realidad bastante linda, excluyendo el hacho del desnivel. Parecía que habían llegado tarde. La calle llevaba a penas unas semanas de haber sido abierta, pero la vibra que se sentía impedía que la gente pasara por tan linda calle: al llegar, te sentías observado.

-Ginji, aquí no hay nada que ver.- dijo Ban –Seguramente si había algo, el asfalto ya lo cubrió.-

-¡Pero debe quedar algo!- dijo Ginji -¡Siempre queda algo!-

-Ginji, ¡la laguna ya no existe!-

-Ban, solo esperemos a ver que pasa.-

-Si no pasa nada para cuando haya oscurecido, nos vamos de aquí.- dijo Ban, mas fácilmente afectado por la sensación.

Se sentaron en la banca, como si estuvieran esperando algún autobús, y observaron la quietud del lugar. Cada vez que ponían atención, escuchaban como si un verdadero autobús estuviera delante de ellos, abriéndoles las puertas. Claro, dicho vehículo nunca fue visto, por lo menos no esa tarde. Lo interesante surgió en la noche. Cuando la luz de la luna se reflejaba en el asfalto resaltando el blanco de las rayas que dividían los tres carriles, del nivel más bajo de la calle, el agua brotaba de las orillas, como si acabase de llover. Los Get Backers no lo notaron, hasta que el agua les tocó los pies.

-¿Que es esto?- preguntó Ban con una mala cara.

-Es agua, Ban.- dijo Ginji algo profundamente.

-¡Idiota, sé que es agua!- dijo Ban golpeando a Ginji, mientras el nivel del agua subía -¡¿De donde sale?!-

-¡No lo sé!- replicó Ginji.

El agua seguía subía cada vez mas rápido, y los recuperadores se fueron a la calle de arriba mientras pudieron. Toda la gente de ahí llevaba prisa por marcharse, incluso un vagabundo apretó el paso. Pero los recuperadores no sabían que hacer entre tanta conmoción. El vagabundo se les acercó.

-¡Corran, o serán parte de la gente del autobús fantasma!- dijo el vagabundo, y se fue corriendo. En unos minutos, toda la gente excluyendo a los recuperadores se habían ido y dejado la calle sola. El silencio mataba del miedo, y el agua dejó de subir.

-Ves, te dije que nos esperaramos.- dijo Ginji.

-¡Silencio!- exigió Ban, y para romper el silencio, algo pasó por debajo del agua, sin crear una sola onda en ella.

-¿Qué es eso?- pensó Ginji en voz alta, imposibilitado de ver ahora que la luz era escasa.

-No lo se.- murmuró Ban, y _la cosa _volvió a pasar, mas claramente esta vez.

-¡Es el autobús!- dijo chibi Ginji aterrorizado, abrazándose la pierna derecha de Ban.

-¡Suéltame!- dijo Ban sacudiéndose, pero al perder el equilibrio resbaló y cayeron ambos en el agua, que para su sorpresa, no estaba fría -El agua está tibia.-

-Yo no fui.- dijo Ginji, sin darse cuenta de lo que pasaba –Espera...¡Estamos hablando abajo del agua!-

De hecho, también _respiraban _abajo del agua. Era una cosa bastante curiosa, y lo mas curioso todavía estaba por suceder. Se dieron cuenta de que podían hacer todo como si esto fuera la tierra firme. La calle había desaparecido, en su lugar estaban las profundidades de lo que había sido una laguna. La oscuridad les impedía ver detalles, pero de pronto pasó el autobús, alumbrándoles el camino.

-Adelante.- dijo el chofer, y les abrió la puerta a los recuperadores.

-¿Subimos?- preguntó Ginji.

-¡Adelante!- dijo la voz de un chico amistoso, rubio, alto y de ojos azules. Este chico, como es lógico por el tipo de historia que es esta, era Oliver.

Los recuperadores entraron al autobús con rostros pálidos.

-¿Les pasa algo?- preguntó otra voz amistosa (pero con acento español), esta era una chica bastante pálida, de cabello rubio ondulado y largo y ojos grisáceos.

-Vaya clima, ¿eh?- dijo una segunda chica, de estilo bastante peculiar, rayas blanco y negro en su atuendo por donde miraras, piel albina, cabello casi blanco (atado con un moño blanco y negro) y ojos verde esmeralda.

-Si, está bastante...húmedo.- dijo Ginji, con aire amistoso, aún así, con miedo.

-Basta,- dijo Ban -¿qué demonios es esto?-

-Este es el autobús.- dijo Oliver.

-¿Eres tu ese chico inglés, Oliver?- preguntó Ban, para eliminar el aire amistoso de todos.

-Escucha,- dijo la chica de ojos esmeralda –a nadie nos gusta recordar que alguna vez Oliver tenía que ir de regreso a Londres.-

-Sois unos crueles.- dijo la chica rubia.

-Cálmense chicas,- dijo Oliver –es algo que pasó hace bastante.-

-Nos mandó Paul.- dijo Ginji, obteniendo la atención inmediata de todos los pasajeros.

-¿Paul?- preguntó Oliver -¿Paul Wan?-

-Si.- contestó Ban, mirando por la ventana al escenarios submarino –Pero creo que nosotros somos los de las preguntas. Primero, ¿dónde estamos exactamente?-

-Tienen razón, ustedes llevan prisa.- dijo Oliver –Esto es la laguna, un lugar donde nosotros podemos ver de vez en cuando el mundo que nos teme.-

-Se que llevan prisa, ¡pero no se vayan aún!- dijo Emily, la chica del estilo peculiar (había gente de muchas nacionalidades, puesto que este autobús iba al aeropuerto, Emily era francesa, aunque no lo demostrara al hablar) –Por favor, hace años que nadie se nos presentaba.-

-¿Porqué deberíamos llevar prisa?- preguntó Ginji, dejando el temor a un lado.

-Porque este umbral se abre cuando oscurece y cierra a la media noche.- dijo Frida (la española del grupo)-Si se quedan para esa hora, el autobús se cerrará, el agua los ahogará y tendrán que quedarse por siempre.-

-Ahora todo tiene sentido.- dijo Ginji.

-¿Qué dices?- preguntó Ban.

-Cuando el autobús cayó, ¿estaba oscuro?- preguntó Ginji con esencia detectivezca.

-Si.- contestó Oliver.

-Entonces, el portal estaba abierto.- dijo Ginji.

-Si.- afirmó Emily.

-Entonces, ¿es por eso que jamás encontraron el vehículo?-

-¡Si!- dijo Frida.

-¿Entonces dónde están los asaltantes?- preguntó Ban acomodándose los lentes.

-Sólo era uno.- dijo Emily -Su nombre es- Emily no terminó de hablar cuando el asaltante la atacó por atrás.

-¿Les dijiste mi nombre?- preguntó el asaltante, un chico castaño y de cabello algo largo, sofocando a Emily.

-¡Suéltala!- exclamó Oliver -¡Ella no tiene nada que ver contigo!-

-Pero creí que ustedes eran fantasmas.- dijo Ban indignado.

-¡Los fantasmas sentimos!- dijo Frida.

-¡¿Qué?!-

-Esto es un portal, aquí nosotros si sentimos.- dijo el villano

-¡Suéltame!- dijo Emily, y agachándose un poco y esforzándose por aflojar los brazos de villano de su cuello, logró quitarse la bufanda y con ella Oliver logró hacer tropezar al villano y amarrarlo contra un tubo.

-¡Esta la pagarán ambos!- reclamó el asaltante, antes de que Frida lo amordazara con un pañuelo.

Ginji y Ban parecían petrificados.

-Lo siento, creo que les debemos una explicación.- remarcó Oliver.

-El villano, como verán, sigue aquí.- indicó Emily, mientras Oliver se encargaba de dormir al malvado con un extraño químico.

Ya dormido el villano, Oliver tomó la palabra de nuevo -Así es, esa tarde todos nos vinimos abajo, y caímos en el portal. No morimos sino hasta la medianoche, que el agua tomó su consistencia normal, y nos ahogamos.- dijo tristemente.

-Y hemos sido atacados por el asaltante.- dijo Emily, con miedo a decir el nombre.

-¿Porqué no salen?- preguntó Ginji.

-Estamos en un portal, no estamos en la tierra, ni en el mas allá, estamos atrapados por toda la eternidad.- dijo Frida.

De pronto el autobús se detuvo. Entró un anciano.

-¡Abuelito!- gritaron cálidamente las chicas.

-Hola chicas, tiempo sin verlas, necesitaba despejar mi mente.- dijo el anciano de apariencia vieja pero mirada de joven.

-El es el abuelo, el cayó a la laguna hace más años que nosotros.- dijo Frida.

-¡Si vieran cuanta gente hay afuera y no se sube al autobús!- dijo el abuelo, acomodándose en un asiento vacío.

-Como decíamos, no podemos salir.-

-Hay una forma.- dijo el abuelo, y todos clavaron su mirada en el viejito.

-¿De qué hablas?- dijo Frida ansiosa de saber.

-Los mortales pueden sacarnos.- dijo el viejo.

-¿Podemos ayudar?- los ojos de Ginji se iluminaron un poco al hablar.

-Hay varias condiciones.- el viejo hizo un gesto que a Ginji le quitó la ilusión.

-¿Cuáles son?- preguntó Frida, la mas ansiosa de saber.

-Una es que el mortal puede llevarse solo a una persona, otra es que este mortal ya no podrá volver aquí, y la última es que tendrán que quedarse como espíritus errantes en su lugar de origen.-

Oliver lo pensó -_Regresaría a Inglaterra_...- no le gustaba mucho la idea, y tenía una razón.

-Es decir- se pausó Frida tristemente -¿qué no volveremos a vernos?-

-Exacto.- respondió el viejo -Lo siento, pero es la única forma.-

-Oliver- interrumpió Ban -nuestra misión era regresarte.-

-Está bien.- dijo Oliver algo triste.

-¿A quién más sacaremos?- preguntó Ginji.

Todo mundo miró a Frida, que era la que mas quería salir -Adelante.- dijo Emily.

-Se hace tarde, en unos minutos el portal se cerrará.- remarcó el abuelo abriendo la puerta del autobús -Apúrense.-

El vehículo se detuvo, Ban se puso a un lado de Frida, y saltó del autobús.

-Adiós, Oliver.- murmuró Emily, y se volteó a su ventana como para ocultar que lloraba.

Ginji saltó, pero Oliver no. Una fuerza parecía estar jalando lentamente a Ginji, Ban y Frida. Oliver volteó a ver a Emily una vez mas, y comprendió que si iba a salir de ese vehículo, sería solo si ella iba con el. Pero eso era imposible, aunque así fuera, el no podría salir de Londres, y ella no saldría de París.

-¡Vamos!- gritó Ginji ya mas lejos.

-No puedo.- Oliver miró al suelo -No puedo dejar a Emily...- el chico corrió hacia ella y la abrazó -Emily, me quedaré contigo.-

-Oliver...- suspiró Emily, y le devolvió el abrazo al chico, aún con lágrimas en el rostro.

Todos se despidieron de Frida, quien por fin cumpliría su sueño. Una luz cegadora se apoderó de toda el agua y los recuperadores quedaron afuera. Frida se desvaneció para ser trasladada a España. El agua ya no estaba. Estaban solo Ban y Ginji, sentados una vez mas en la banca, _como si estuviesen esperando el autobús... _

_A/N: Dejen review porfiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis_


	5. La Rosa de Cristal

La rosa de cristal

_En una escuela bastate costosa, había una chica llamada Amber. Era una persona tímida, introvertida, estudiosa, y a simple vista algo fea: su cabello negro y enredado le cubría gran parte del rostro, y sus ojos a penas se veían tras su anteojos gruesos que hacían ver sus cejas demasiado tupidas y sin forma._

_En esa escuela, se tenía la costumbre de dar la Rosa de Cristal a la chica mas popular cada mes. Amber anhelaba ganársela, pero nadie se le acercaba, mas que un chico llamado Chistopher, uno de los chicos populares, de cabello dorado y rizado y ojos azul violáceo, tez blanca. Ella pensaba que se le acercaba para fastidiar, como todo chico popular lo hacía, pero todo acabó el día que el murió asesinado por enemigos de la empresa de su padre. Amber no estaba feliz, pero la verdad era que disfrutaba sus ratos pensando en como había sufrido Chistopher al ser masacrado con un puñal, después de todo, por mucho tiempo, le había fastidiado con 'cumplidos sarcásticos', como Amber los llamaba, cada zez que el le decía algo sobre darle la famosa rosa de cristal._

_-Sólo ganarás la rosa cuando todas estemos muertas.- le decían las chicas populares, burlándose._

_Fuera cual fuera el caso de Amber, una a una, las chicas mas populares de esa escuela fueron torturadas y asesinadas brutalmente. Toda la gente que molestaba a Amber parecía estar muriendo, todas exepto la peor, Bara (rosa en japonés). El que mas resaltó fue el de Yuzuki, a ella, la chica mas vanidosa de la escuela, le quemaron cada centímetro de su rostro con ácido, antes de serle quemados los brazos y piernas para ser sepultada viva. La rosa, portada por ella, jamás fue encontrada. _

Bueno, esto no sería lo mismo sin la intervención de Ginji y Ban. Un día algo fresco, sin lluvia, pero tampoco soleado, el portador del ojo maldito buscaba casos de objetos perdidos en el periódico, y su compañero, Ginji, repartía volantes en la calle, los cuales terminaban en su mayor parte en el basurero, a pesar de que esta vez parecían anunciar algo mas formal que un par de chicos que son mantenidos por el dueño de un pequeño café.

-No encontrarás nada, Ban, ya te lo dije.- Hevn recargaba el codo en la barra, harta de sólo ver a Ban leyendo todas esas pequeñas letras –Sólo encontrarás las condolencias a las familias de la gente que murió en esos raros asesinatos, debes buscar en otra sección, por ejemplo, leí de una chica desaparecida, Kira, podrías llamar.-

-Déjalo hacer lo que quiera.- dijo Paul, hablando como padre de un chico rebelde –Si se queda sin comer, sabe que es su culpa.-

Ginji abrió la puerta, tenía compañía. Una señora, de mas o menos 50 años, entró al café. Vestía muy elegante, a pesar de su edad. Venía acompañada de un hombre que con seguridad era su esposo, quien vestía del mismo porte. Tras ordenar dos tazas de café, el hombre prosiguió a hablar.

-Les tengo un trabajo.- habló –Necesito recuperar algo muy importante.-

-¡Con gusto!- dijo Ban, sorprendido de haber conseguido un trabajo gracias a sus casi nunca útiles volantes y anuncios -¿de que se trata?-

-Es una rosa de cristal.- dijo la señora -Mi hija se ganó esa rosa en la escuela, era muy importante...- se detuvo para llorar.

-Lo siento, señora...- Ginji dijo, entendiendo el caso, que ya le había sido explicado al entregar los volantes. Ellos eran los padres de Yuzuki, y tuvieron un largo y doloroso momento contando la historia de como su hija había muerto, y el shock que haían sufrido al encontrar su cuerpo masacrado.

La búsqueda comenzó de imnediato, jamás se sabrá si fue por dinero, desesperación, o porque no tenían algo mejor que hacer. Comenzaron a buscar la rosa en donde habían sepultado viva a Yuzuki. Comenzaron a cavar, y no encontraron mas que restos del ataúd de madera colapsado en el que había sido sepultada. Ni rastro de una rosa de cristal.

-Es inútil, Ginji.- dijo Ban – No creo que un ladrón haya dejado atrás una cosa tan valiosa.-

-_Nadie ha salido vivo de aqui.- _dijo un voz atrás de ellos.

Un chico de cabello rizado, ojos azul violáceo, tez blanca y muchas cicatrices de cuchillos, estaba sentado en una roca, riendo, con la rosa de cristal en una mano y una real en la otra.

-¿Curioso, no?- dijo, arrancando un pétalo de la rosa real.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó Ban –Pareces un chiquillo mimado. Entréganos la rosa y te dejaremos en paz.-

-Es curioso que entre mas populares, mas dolorosa es su muerte.- el chico continuó.

-Te refieres a que... ¿fuiste tu quien...- Ginji no terminó su pregunta -¡Asesino!-

-¡Asesinos son los que me apuñalaron¿¡Alguna vez has sentido lo que es estar tratando de cumplir el sueño de alguien a quien amas, y de un segundo al otro llegan unos tipos a asesinarte!?-

-Espera. Te he visto antes. Eres Christopher Crown¿no es cierto?- dijo Ginji -¡El hijo del superintendente Crown! Pero...el periódico dijo que estabas...-

-Muerto.- concluyó Christopher –Así es.- dejó caer la rosa real y la pisó.

-¿Tu causaste tantas muertes?- preguntó Ban.

-Yo no lo llamaría matar, estoy cumpliendo el sueño de alguien, justo como todas ellas decían que se cumpliría...-

-_Chris...-_ susurró Amber, saliendo de entre un arbusto de rosas. Estaba vestida de novia, su cabello recogido dejando parte de el en su rostro, resaltando lo blanco de su piel, que asimismo resaltaba los ojos (ahora tras lentes de contacto de aumento) de un peculiar color púrpura, naturales. Vista así, en realidad era la chica más bella de la escuela, (con una belleza bastante peculiar) eso incluyendo las chicas populares que habían muerto.

-Amber, estás hermosa.- el chico se acercó y le acarició la mejilla –La rosa será tuya en minutos.-

Ella lloraba.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-¡No sigas con esto!- se acercó furiosa, y rasgó un poco su vestido con las espinas del rosal, estaba ensangrantado, pero la sangre no era suya.

Ginji se acercó, sacando chispas -¿¡Qué le has hecho!?-

Amber se tiró al suelo, incada, aún llorando – ¡Yo solo quería ganar una vez, no matar a todas!-

-Sólo hago lo que ellas decían.- contestó Chris.

-¡No tiene sentido así!-

El chico le entregó la rosa de cristal a Amber –Esto es tuyo.-

-¡Ginji, la rosa!- dijo Ban.

-Por favor, la rosa.- dijo Ginji.

Amber alzó el brazo para dársela a Ginji, y Chris se atravezó -¡Le pertenece a Amber!- gritó.

-¡No eres mas que un asesino!- Ban dijo.

Comenzó a llover. Ya era tarde, estaba oscuro, y Amber aún lloraba. Ban pateó fuertemente a Christopher.

-¿Lo olvidan, acaso? Estoy muerto.- se burló, pero de pronto, de su boca salió algo de sangre -¿Qué?-

-Nunca es tarde...- dijo Ban.

-Christopher...yo...lo siento, debo terminar con esto.- Amber estrelló la rosa contra una roca, una y otra vez, llorando. La rosa se rompió en pedazos que brillaban con la luz de la luna tanto como las lágrimas de Amber.

-¡No!- Chistopher le arrancó el tallo de la la rosa de la mano a Amber, y lo encajó furiosamente en el el pecho de la chica.

-¿Por qué?...- susurraba Amber, en sus últimos instantes -¿Por qué?-

-No...¡No te muevas, iré por ayuda!-

Amber tomó el trozo de cristal.

-¡No¡Te desangrarás!-

Amber lo sacó de sí –Adiós, Chis...-

-¡Amber!-

-_Sólo un minuto...-_

Chistopher se había asustado bastante.

-Ban¡No sabía que el Jagan funcionara con fantasmas!- dijo Ginji.

-Asi que ¿fue un sueño?-

-No del todo.- dijo Ban, con expresión triste, y apuntó a Amber, quien yacía en el piso, con la rosa completa incrustada en el pecho.

-Lo siento, no pudo con todo esto.- Ginji expresó, con sincera lástima –No pudimos evitarlo.-

Christopher se acercó. Estaba casi muerta, no tenía remedio, pero aún así, intentó sacar la rosa, dándose cuenta así que el mismo estaba desapareciendo. Sus manos...llegaron hasta el suelo, atravezándola, desvaneciéndose.

-Tampoco puedo hacer nada¿cierto?-

-Lo sentimos muchísimo.- Ban también parecía sincero.

Chistopher desaparecía cada vez mas, y su voz, junto con su imagen, se volvían mas y mas tenues con el paso de cada segundo. Por último, dijo –Si yo me estoy desvaneciendo, es porque cumplí mi promesa.- se desvaneció por completo.

Las ambulancias llegaron luego. No hubo solución para Amber, y los recuperadores pudieron entregar la rosa, pero lo mas extraño fue lo que encontraron tras el rosal del que Amber había salido, rasgando su vestido, cn sangre que no era suya. Ahí, con una corona de rosas espinadas, y enredadada casi completamente entre rosas con espinas y cademas con puas, había otra chica. Aún tenía la posición de haber tratado de escapar de su tumba, y sus ojos estaban abiertos, pero su piel, mortalmente blanca, decía que había muerto hacía minutos, desangrada, entre espinas de rosal y cadenas de puas. La chica fue después identificada como Kira Hail, estudiante de la misma escuela que Amber.


	6. A las seis en punto

Comentarios de la autora: bueno ustedes conocen el disclaimer, la serie no me pertenece

Comentarios de la autora: bueno ustedes conocen el disclaimer, la serie no me pertenece. No hagan caso de las fechas, sé que estamos a mayo pero necesito que se sitúen en octubre par aque tenga sentido esto.

Esta vez no era un día normal en la ciudad. El aire soplaba más rápido de lo normal, las nubes no eran amigables y sin mencionar la lluvia que empapaba a tdos los vagabundos. La calle estaba vacía, pues la gente huía de cualquier accidente...o del agua en sí.

-Ban, ya basta...- se quejó Ginji, con un cartel empapado –No hay nadie en estas calles...y tengo hambre.

-Deja de quejarte, imbécil.- dijo Ban, su sed por dinero era más que su sentido común en ese momento, aunque su cartel estaba incluso más mojado que el de su compañero, de ser eso posible.

A lo lejos, entre la niebla, apareció una exuberante figura femenina, la negociadora Hevn, bajo un paraguas caro. Se acercó a los recuperadores y su risa fue estruendosa al ver la posición tan patética en la que se encontraban, empapados en la acera.

-Ya basta Hevn.- Ban estaba furioso -¿Nos traes algo bueno?

-Si, pero no se los diré en la lluvia.- dijo Hevn –Hace frío.

Los recuperadores y la negociadora entraron al café, donde no había nadie más que el dueño, Paul, y Natsumi. Natsumi les ofreció unas toallas para que se secaran pero Paul no les ofreció ni un té, pues ya era muchísimo lo que le debían enter los dos.

-Está bien.- dijo Hevn, y todos se acercaron para escuchar –Conocí un muchacho europeo, Vincent, perdió su reloj de bolsillo, una antigüedad que pertenecía a su bisabuelo, quien era Alemán durante la segunda guerra mundial. De hecho, era un soldado nazi, trabajaba en los campos de concentración en Auchwits. Pagará una fortuna si lo recuperan, incluso ya me dio un adelando.- Hevn les mostró un cheque con una cifra enorme –Y esto es sólo un cinco porciento de lo que está dispuesto a pagar.

-¡Aceptado!- Ban ni siquiera se molestó en meditar.

-Esta es una fotografía de su reloj, que habían tomado para un álbum familiar, y no tenían fotos del bisabuelo, así que pensaban poner al reloj para recordarlo. Hevn les mostró una foto instantánea del reloj, parecía de oro blanco muy antiguo, pero muy bien cuidado.

-¿Algún sospechoso?-

-No aparentememente. Pero dadas las condiciones extrañas de sus últimos trabajos...bueno, ustedes saben, han habido fantasmas en sus últimas misiones...así que ya no sé...pero parece ser que el bisabuelo de Vincent traicionó al partido nazi, salvó a una chica judía de los campos de concentración y la refugió con otra gente que salvó. No pudo hacer mcuho, salvó solo a dos o tres docenas de personas de entre todos los millones de personas, pero otro soldado lo descubrió, y lo asesinó. Lo que no sabían era que la chica judía de quien les hablé, Victoria, estaba embrazada, de nadie más ni menos que su salvador, el bisabuelo de Vincent. Cuando la guerra terminó, apenas unos meses después de la muerte de su amado, Victoria pudo salir, con toda la gente que el bisabuelo de Vincent había salvado. No se saben detalles, pero se dice que Victoria, tras tener a su hijo, Izak, el abuelo del cliente, asesinó a sangre fría al soldado quien mató a su salvador y amante. Después de so, se mudaron a Japón, y cambiaron de religión. Victoria sigue viva, pero no les será útil, pues tiene Alzhiemer, y no receurda nada de la guerra.

- Y eso tiene que ver porque...-

-No sé si el asesino asesinado esté de vuelta.- Hevn miró al suelo, no podía creer que estuviera diciendo eso –Por cierto, el reloj desapareció hace exactamente un año.

Ginji tomó la foto y los recuperadores salieron del Honky Tonk, Ban ahora lleno de ánimos. Ginji miró fijamente la foto, en busca de pistas. Caminaron por horas, pero no supieron por donde empezar a buscar. Ginji chocó con su compañero cuando este se detuvo frente a una tienda de esas que tienen televisiones encendidas en el mismo canal par apreciar la calidad de cada equipo televisivo. Estaban pasando las noticias, y esta era una aparentemente útil.

_-Hoy, 30 de octubre, ha sido asesinada una de las pocas familias judías, la familia Stern, que se remonta a la Alemania de los cuarenta, murió asfixiada en su propia casa, alguien cortó el tubo de gas intencionalmente. Su casa se convirtió en una cámara de gas, practicamente, se calcula que murieron alrederor de las seis, todas las puertas y ventanas estaban aseguradas por afuera, dejándolos imposibilitados de salir. Nohan aparecido testigos, y no se tiene ningún sospechoso de este terrible asesinato. -_

-Esa no es...¿la familia del cliente?- preguntó Ginji.

-No. –dijo Ban –Nuestro cliente no es judío, receurda que Victoria cambió de religión al llegar aquí.

_-En otras noticias, los relojes se están deteniendo, al dar las seis de la tarde en punto, todos los relojes convencionales se han detenido..._

-Vámonos, Ginji, esto ya no es relevante.- dijo Ban, y caminó en la lluvia.

Ginij lo siguió. –Oye Ban, ¿tu eres parte alemán, verdad?

-Una cuarta parte.- dijo Ban (en el manga lo dicen, pero en el animé no mencionan este dato.) -¿Porqué?

-Solo pregunto.-

Al seguir caminando, notaron que efectivamente todos los relojes se habían detenido. Todos marcaban las seis. Entonces se escuchó un grito de una casa, y afuera había un muchacho tratando de entrar, pero todas las puertas y ventanas estaban aseguradas.

-¡Cubranse la boca, traeré ayuda!- gritaba un muchacho rubio de ojos azules, de una justa estatura, y corrió a buscar a alguien, y por supuesto se topó a los recuperadores.

-¿Qué te pasa, muchacho?- preguntó Ginji.

-Mi madre... mis hermana... y mi abuelo...¡están todos ahí adentro!- dijo el muchacho desesperado, y muy preocupado –¡Alguien causó una fuga de gas, están atrapados!

-Calma, calma, calma.- dijo Ban –Te ayudaremos.

Ban corrió a la casa y rompicó las puertas con la mordedura de serpiente, y la familia salió corriendo a tomar aire. Lucían pálidos, de habe rrespirado esa cosa tanto tiempo. Ban los dejó tomar aire antes de que le explicaran lo que había pasado.

-Muy bien, ¿Cómo les pasó eso?- preguntó Ginji.

-No lo sabemos.- dijo el anciano –Percibí un olor a gas, pero no encontré la fuente de la fuga, y estabamos atrapados...muchas gracias por ayudarnos.

-¿Y tú, chico, qué hacías afuera?- preguntó Ban al chico.

-Acababa de ver a una negociadora.-

-Espera... de pura casualiad no es una rubia de grandes atibutos?-

El chico se sonrojó al recordar a Hevn –Si.-

-Tu eres Vincent.- dijo Ban.

-Si...-

-Tu familia no es la única familia alemana que ha sido atacada hoy.

-No entiendo...-

-Nosotros somos los recuperadores.- dijo Ginji. –Y creemos que tu bisabuela podría estar en peligro. ¿Dónde vive?-

-En... ¡el cuarto de abajo!- dijo la madre de Vincent, quien a penas había recuperado el sentido.

Ban se apresuró a abrir la puerta del cuarto, donde la anciana ya estaba en sus últimos suspiros. La sacaron al aire fresco, y la madre de Vincent llamo a una ambulancia. Mientras llegaba, notaron algo muy extraño en la anciana. Estaba mirando con mucho temor a un punto fijo.

-¿Abuelita?- preguntó Vincent -¿Qué te pasa?

La señora no contestaba, estaba temblando.

_-Que dulce es la venganza...- _dijo una voz con acento alemán.

-Vete...- dijo Victoria, y todos se sorprendieron de oir que, en muchos años, la abuela dijera algo con sentido.

-¡Sal de donde estés!- dijo Ban, y de las sombras del cuarto emergió una figura de un soldado, con una banda roja con el símbolo nazi en la manga del brazo derecho de su uniforme. Tenía el rostro destrozado. no tenía una oreja y tampoco un ojo, su nariz estaba deformada. En su mano, a la cual le faltaba un dedo, estaba el reloj de bolsillo.

-Ve te de aqui, asesino.- dijo victoria con voz débil.

-Solo veo una asesina aquí, y eres tu.- dijo el soldado.

-No fui yo quien envió a miles de judíos a los campos de concentración, idiota.- Victoria no demostraba tener Alzhiemer.

-Me asesinaste a mi.-

-¡Vete de aquí!-

-¿Abuelita, quién es él?- preguntó la hermana menor de Vincent, una chica como de trece años.

-¿No les has contado de mí, escoria judía?-

-¡Basta ya!- dijo Victoria.

-Dános el reloj, y vete.- dijo Ban.

-Como si fuera tan simple...Antes me vengaré. Lástima...que bueno que e tiempo no avanza.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó Ginji.

-los relojes no se detienen solo así, tontos.- dijo el fantasma –Yo los detuve. Antes de matar a todos los descendientes de familias judías aquí, les contaré una pequeña historia. Cuando yo trabajaba para Hitler, un soldado de mi bando mos traicionó, y salvó a un pequeño grupo de judíos. no muchos...solo unos 35, o algo así. Pero traición es traición, y si no lo ahorcaban, yo mismo lo haría. Maté a ese estúpido traidor, y detuve su reloj para recordar la hora exacta en la cual maté a ese bastardo, las seis en punto.

-¡No hables así de Izak!- dijo Victoria, refiriéndose su amante, en cuyo honor nombró a su hijo, su voz ya estaba batante quebrada, por el llanto, la edad, y el gas que estaba ya cerca de matarla.

-Déjame terminar.- dijo el soldado fantasma –Me quedé con su reloj, hasta que la guerra terminó. Entonces una chica, más bien ahora es una anciana, me encontró, y con un puñal, me destrozó la cara y me torturó hasta que morí. Dio la casualiad de que esto pasó también a las seis en punto. En venganza, he estado buscando a esa judía, para asesinarla a la misma hora que ella me mató, matarla de la misma forma de la que debió haber muerto. Por desgracia no puedo regresar desde mi tumba más que una vez al año, y solo cuando este reloj marca las seis, el 30 de octubre. Es por eso que lo robé, y este año, lo detuve a las seis, para tener más tiempo.

-Pues fallaste.- dijo Ban, al escuchar la ambulancia a lo lejos.

-Izak...- murmuraba Victoria repetidamente. Aparentemente, la enfermedad volvía a ella.

-Abuelita, mi bisabuelo no está aquí.- dijo la mamá de Vincent –Lo siento.

-El está aquí...- dijo Victoria, mientras los doctores la ayudaban, y al resto de la familia, a subirse a la ambulancia.

Ginji intentó mucahs veces atacar al solado, pero fue inútil. No lograba quitarle el reloj. No había forma de atacarlo. Entre ambos recuperadores, usaron solo la velocidad para arrebatarle el reloj. Ban entonces le cambió la hora al reloj, y el soldado desapareció.

Después fueron a visitar a la familia al hospital. Ban había manipulado el reloj para que la manecilla de las horas siempre se saltara las seis en punto. Cuando llegaron, encontraron una escena muy dramática. La bisabuela había respirado demasiado gas como para salvarse. Estaban todos llorando, pero ella no sabía porque. El Alzheimer bolqueaba su mente de nuevo.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Ginji.

-La abuelita...se va a morir.- contestó la hermana de Vincent.

-No es justo.- dijo Vincent entre lágrimas –ese maldito... logró lo que quería...y regresará por nosotros.

-No lo hará.- dijo Ban, devolviéndole el reloj a Vincent –Tu reloj jamás marcará las seis de nuevo.

Entonces, el corazón de victoria se aceleró. Pero no era por la enfermedad, era por algo más. Izak estaba ahí con ella.

-Izak...- murmuró Victoria, pero esta vez, todos podían verlo.

-Victoria, te he extrañado tanto.- dijo Izak –Vaya que te vengaste de ese tipo, ¿eh?

-Eso lo hice por tí..-

-Eso no se hace, Victoria, ¿no has aprendido nada de la venganza? La venganza mata.- dijo Izak.

-¡Pero ese tipo te asesinó!-

-Ya no importa. ¿lista para irte?

-¿Puedo despedirme?

-Claro.

Victoria no usó palabras para despedirse. Miró a todos a los ojos, incluso a los recuperadores, y se entendió un sincero agradecimiento. Entonces sus ojos se cerraron, y sus manos cayeron de la camilla, colgando de su brazos sin vida. Izak desapareció, así como Victoria, pero no partió en la forma en que mirió, sino como la jóven que Izak había salvado.

CA: decidí dejar el final así. El público decide si Vincent les paga a los recuperadores o no n.n


End file.
